onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
List of Lost References
On Once Upon a Time there are several references to fellow ABC show, Lost. Season One "Pilot" *Emma Swan drives a VW Beetle, as did John Locke. *There is a Geronimo Jackson sticker on Emma's car. *Henry Mills gets off the bus at Gate 4. It is also Room 4 Emma checks into at Granny's Bed and Breakfast. This is one of the Lost numbers. *Regina Mills and Henry live at house number 108. *The time on the clocktower in Storybrooke is frozen at 8:15. It is a reference to Oceanic flight 815. *The clock unfroze at 8:15, chimed at 8:16. Then the next morning, Regina sees the clock at 8:23. 8, 15, 16 and 23 are all Lost numbers. *There is a close-up of Emma's eye after she wakes up from the car crash. This is a recurring theme from Lost. "The Thing You Love Most" *There is a painting of an island in Archie Hopper’s office that looks a bit like the island on Lost, and a sketch that resembles the "Black Rock," the ship that brought Richard Alpert to the island. "That Still Small Voice" *Ajax the dog looks a lot like Vincent. *Apollo brand candy bars. "The Shepherd" *Emma and Mary Margaret share glasses of MacCutcheon Scotch Whiskey. This brand was featured on Lost. "The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter" *In Henry’s room there is a yellow airplane hanging from his ceiling. It has a strong resemblance to the one that killed Boone. *The Evil Queen destroys Snow White's letter and on Lost ''Anthony destroys Sawyer's letter. *The Evil Queen's vault where she keeps the Huntsman's heart has 9 columns and 12 rows, which equals 108 total boxes, one of the ''Lost numbers again. *Sheriff Graham wakes up in the middle of the night because of a dream, which is actually a memory. He says to Regina, "It didn't feel like a dream. It felt like a memory." Similar wording is mirrored by Desmond, who says to Penny, "It wasn't a dream, Pen. It was a memory." "True North" *The stranger's license plate features 23, one of the Lost numbers. *Ava and Nicholas Zimmer hide a stolen Apollo bar in Henry Mills' bag. "7:15 A.M." *Mary Margaret claims her class is making a volcano in school. On Lost, the class on the island made a volcano. *Mary Margaret is grabbing an Apollo bar off the store shelf when she bumps into Kathryn buying the pregnancy test. *Mary Margaret is reading The Mysterious Island by Jules Verne in Granny's Diner. "Fruit of the Poisonous Tree" *Emma crashes her police cruiser into a street sign where the roads are numbered 4 and 23, two of the Lost numbers. "Skin Deep" *Belle is in an insane asylum, like Hurley and Libby. "What Happened to Frederick" *August Booth's cup at the watering hole looks like Richard Alpert's blue cup. *The vehicle Mary Margaret was in is similar to Jack's Bronco. "Dreamy" *Astrid tells Leroy that the nuns only sold 42 candles last year, 42 is one of the numbers from Lost. *Leroy refers to everyone as "sister", which is similar to Desmond calling everyone "brother". "The Stranger" *The airplane Pinocchio is startled by as it flies overhead has the Oceanic Airlines logo on it. *On Lost, Jack also lost himself in Phuket after his divorce. "A Land Without Magic" *The clock stops at 8:15, the flight number from Lost. *An Apollo bar is seen when Emma dumps out Henry's backpack. Season Two "Tallahassee" *A convenience store sells "Apollo" bars. *Neal Cassidy steals a swan key chain for Emma, which looks just like the swan from Lost. "Tiny" *''Exposé'' is advertised on the television Belle is watching in the hospital as Ruby comes in to talk to her. "Exposé" is an episode of Lost and the name of the fictious television series featured in that episode. *Ruby gives Belle a copy of The Mysterious Island. The main location of Lost is a mysterious island. *Henry, Emma, and Mr. Gold take an Ajira Airlines flight, an airliner that appears in Lost. Category:References